Melody Of Spesial day's - Vocaloid - Diku
by Diku
Summary: Ketika nyawa kekasihmu tidak mungkin bisa diselamatkan kembali, kalaupun bisa apakah ada hal buruk yang akan menerimamu? Taito Shion! jangan mati!
1. Chapter 1

Melody of special day's [vocaloid-ff] [REMAKE] (oneshot)

**| Melody of special day's |**

|note : setelah mengalami beberapa halangan tapi akhirnya selesai juga, aku si lebih suka di kritik, flame, atau dikoreksi dari pada dipuji.

Karena aku tau orang yg mengkritik pasti baca ff ini sampai habis.

Code Brand : MNMOSD_os_xB_01id

Author : Lync Nime | a.k.a diku

rated : T | 17+ | angst | romance

fandom : vocaloid

thank for : yasue imai sensei

warning! : typo's, nista, gaze, alur maksa, mirrored

jreng jreng jreng~

Typo? Yah itu sudah pasti, tidak ada typo di fanfik lync jadi gak seru XD *eh?

###

terkadang ada sesuatu hal yang tidak boleh kita ubah.

Atau dirimu akan menyesalinya.

Tepat tanggal 15 juli 2007... Hari yang sangat spesial bagiku. "Rin , aku suka sama kamu... Mau gak jadi pacarku?" terukir pesona merah padam diwajahku ketika sahabatku yang telah aku anggap kakak menyatakan cinta langsung di depanku.

Namanya Taito Shion, awalnya kami berkenalan di dunia maya lewat situs sosial yang sedang tren saat ini.

Sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah menyukainya, tapi aku pikir entah kenapa sepertinya dia membenciku.

Taito mengibaskan tangannya didepanku, membuat aku terpecah dalam lamunan semu.

"jawab dong... aku mau kamu jawabnya sekarang... Kalau kamu diam saja itu artinya aku anggap kamu nolak aku" kyaaa... Wajahnya tepat didepan aku.

"ta... Taito..." dengan gugup aku malah cuma menyebut namanya sambil melihat ke arah mukanya.

"emm... Habis aku pikir kita nggak bakalan ketemu lagi di gathring cerpenis, jadi mungkin cuma saat ini waktunya aku bicara" semangkin lama suara taito mulai menurunkan temponya seakan malu sambil menggaruk-garukan kepala belakannya.

Sambil tangan di eratkan di pipi, aku mengatakan...

"sebenernya cowok yang aku maksud itu kamu tau~"

"eh jadi?" tanya Taito.

Aku cuma mengangguk sambil tetap merekatkan tanganku di pipi.

"asik asik..." ^o^ Taito menggerakan tanganku keatas dan kebawah dengan semangatnya membuat tangan aku pegal tapi senang tiada tara.

"terus realitionship di ubah ya..." ucap ku.

Sudah berjam-jam kami berlalu berkeliling ria di taman dekat Tokyo Tower, tak sadar jam menunjukan pukul Delapan malam.

Sehabis dari toilet kami pun berpisah.

seperti mimpi saja, Taito menyatakan cintanya kepadaku.

Selagi membereskan file - file dokumen di komputer kesayangan ku.

Tanpa sadar aku menemukan sebuah folder bernama 'melody'

kapan aku membuat folder ini?

Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku membuka folder itu yang didalamnya hanya ada sebuah file video dengan judul \16 juli 2007/

ini bukannya tanggal besok?

Tanpa berpikir lama aku segera mengklik dua kali untuk membuka video itu, alhasil yang aku lihat di video itu adalah Taito.

Ekh?

Tunggu Taito?

Di awal video Dia tersenyum tapi aku terkejut saat melihat bagian akhirnya.

KYYAAAAAAAAAA...!

Aku berteriak sehisteris mungkin.

Apa-apaan ini?! Tidak mungkin, di video itu Taito tewas tertabrak truk.

Kenapa? Siapa yang membuat video ini?

Apa maksudnya?

Dengan cepat aku menutup video itu dan melihat rincian dari file itu.

Tanggal 16 juli 2007?

Loh video ini dibuat besok?!

Aku melihat video yang akan dibuat besok?

Ini mana mungkin kan?

Dalam keresahanku yang menumpuk di tambah ada rasa coklat, stoberi, mangga, alpukat ,anggur =.='a

#woy ngapa jadi jualan es!#

*plak (digampar pembaca)

dalam perasaan kebingungan yang tiada tara dari setiap sel sel darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku ini, tiba-tiba aku disadarkan oleh suara dering handphone aku.

Telepon dari Taito?

"ta...taito kau baik-baik saja?" ucap ku lirih di telp dalam kebingungan.

"loh kenapa?" tanya Taito.

"nggak ada apa apa kok" jawabku sekenanya.

"oh iya, besok kita ke taman yuk! Ku tunggu di halte Tokyo ya?"

"i...iya"

obrolan kamipun terputus, segera aku mematikan komputer dan berbaring sejenak hingga akhirnya aku tertidur pulas.

Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan.

besok paginya, aku segera berangkat menuju halte.

"Rin..." sapanya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di antara kerumunan orang ketika aku telah sampai di halte.

Taito segera menuju kearah aku, aku cuma tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"kamu manis sekali" ucap Taito sambil tersenyum.

Eh tunggu?! Rasanya aku pernah melihat senyum ini?

"yuk kita pergi sayang!" Taito memegang tanganku dan langsung menuju ke seberang jalan sembari me-megang erat tangan aku seakan tidak ingin lepas.

Tapi baru tiga langkah sebelum menyebrang(?) aku melepas pegangannya untuk membetulkan tali sepatu aku yang lepas.

Saat itu Taito entah kenapa tersandung trotoar dan di lain pihak truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah Taito.

*BRAAAK\\\

suara keras memilukan terdengar jelas.

aku termenung sejenak.

Bola mataku membesar, melihat hal yang tak bisa kupercayai.

Cairan merah segar dengan aroma menyengat tersebar dimana-mana.

Bulir-bulir air suci keluar dari mata ku.

Ingin rasanya menahan segala sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Dadaku terasa perih menusuk disetiap detiknya.

Tapi betapa memilukan air mata ini tidak bisa di hentikan meski ku ingin.

Aku tidak lagi peduli dengan tatapan kasihan yang berada di sekitarku.

Ku peluk erat tubuh yang berlumuran darah hitam pekat ini.

Sambil ter-isak isak(?) menggerakan badannya.

Aku sadar Taito telah meninggal...

Tapi...

Tapi...

sehari kemudian di rumah keluarga Shion.

Tidak seperti biasanya, semua yang datang ke rumah Taito mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

Banyak tangisan, teriakan dan duka lara yang begitu memilukan hadir di situ.

Kenapa...

Jadi begini?!

Ta...Taito meninggal.

Video itu...

Benar...

Video itu menggambarkan kenyataan.

Video itu memperlihatkan masa depan, sial...

Padahal aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi tak berbuat apapun.

Aku sudah membunuh Taito?

Aku pulang kerumah dengan masih meninggalkan luka yang cukup mendalam.

Mata bengep(?) ini seakan memperlihatkan betapa aku merasakan kehilangan sosok Taito.

Andai saja aku bisa mencegah Taito.

Aku tak perlu lagi menunjukan rasa sayangnya padanya, seandainya ia tau betapa menderitanya diriku saat ini.


	2. Chapter 2 (ending)

Sebelumnya di season pertama :

Aku sudah membunuh Taito?

Aku pulang kerumah dengan masih meninggalkan luka yang cukup mendalam.

Mata bengep(?) ini seakan memperlihatkan betapa aku merasakan kehilangan sosok Taito.

Andai saja aku bisa mencegah Taito.

Aku tak perlu lagi menunjukan rasa sayangnya padanya, seandainya ia tau betapa menderitanya diriku saat ini.

*tutututttt... tutututttt...

Terdengar bunyi dering dari handphone kesayanganku.

Aku sengaja memilih ringtone yang berbeda untuk pacarku jika dia menghubungi aku...

Ekh? Pacar aku?

Dengan tangan gemetar tak menentu penuh ketidak percayaan, segera aku ambil handphone tersebut sambil melihat nama yang tercantum di layar.

| My lovely Taito |

ehk?

Taito?

Segera kuangkat telpon tersebut dengan penuh keraguan.

Karena seingat aku Taito baru meninggal kemarin di depan mataku dan handphonenya remuk di lokasi kecelakaan.

"ha...hallo~ ?" lirih aku menjawab telpon tersebut.

"loh kok suara sayang pelan? Lagi sakit ya?" tanya Taito tak aku percayai.

Aku masih tak percaya itu suara taito.

"nggak ada apa-apa kok" jawabku agak terkejut.

"oh iya, besok kita ke taman yuk ! Ku tunggu di halte Tokyo ya?"

"i...iya"

obrolan kamipun terputus, jelas masih ku ingat obrolan ini pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya.  
Aku melihat tanggal yang ada di laptop yang sedari tadi berada tepat di depan ku.

Tanggal 15 juli 2007 jam 9 malam?

Loh ini bukannya tanggal satu hari sebelum Taito meninggal?

Bukannya sekarang harusnya tanggal 17 juli 2007?!

Ah hah... Abaikan saja dahulu, aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan ini semua.

Sebelum tidur aku sms-an ke Taito dengan mengetik [oyasumi sayang~]

pagi harinya, tepat tanggal 16 juli 2007.

Aku menunggu berharap cemas penuh dengan ketidak pastian.

Berharap ini bukan mimpi belaka.

Kemudian Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat seorang laki-laki yang entah mengapa membuat aku tersenyum, menangis terharu.

"taito...?" ucap aku sambil memeluknya dengan sedikit terhiksu-hiksu(?)

"kenapa?" tanya taito heran melihat kelakuan aku.

"taito...?" ucap aku sambil memeluknya dengan sedikit terhiksu-hiksu(?)

"kenapa?" tanya taito heran melihat kelakuan aku.

Kami berjalan setapak-demi setapak :3

aku harus mengubah takdir...

Begitulah yang ada dalam benak ku saat ini.

Telah kulihat mobil truk yang akan menabrak Taito tidak jauh dari perempatan.

"tunggu Taito..." ucapku menghentikan langkah kami berdua, tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung memegang pipi Taito dan menciumnya.

Aku berharap dengan menghentikan langkah kami ini dapat mencegah kecelakaan itu.

AKAN KUUBAH TAKDIRMU!

Begitulah pikir aku saat ini.

*whusss...

Truk itu pun telah melewati kami yang sedang berciuman.

Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang melihat kami berdua, yang penting aku telah berhasil merubah takdir.

"ma... Maaf Taito... Mendadak a..aku..." aku membeku bingung harus berkata apa lagi setelah kejadian itu.

"tidak apa-apa, aku sayang kamu, aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu" Taito memberikan senyuman yang indah, senyuman yang seharusnya tidak bisa ku lihat lagi.

setelah kejadian itu, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

File dokumen apa itu?, kenapa aku bisa kembali kewaktu yang lampau?

Apa mungkin cuma mimpi...

Aku sadar bahwa sampai kapanpun sebuah trauma tragedi tidak akan bisa hilang begitu saja...

Tapi ingin rasanya me remove memory BUG hitam kelam yang begitu pahit di otak ini...

Tapi semua hal itu telah terjadi, aku telah melihat file video dan telah merubah takdir yang ada. Apa itu salah?

Apa ada efek sampingnya?

Aku terlalu lelah memikirkan itu semua hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh pulas dalam tempat tidurku yang empuk dan nyaman.

dipagi harinya aku kembali mengecek file dokumen yang ada di laptopku.

Eh? Nama foldernya berubah jadi -17 juli 2007-

what the hell!

Apa yang akan terjadi hari ini?...

Aku takut untuk membuka file video ini... Tapi... Tapi...

*klik klik

eh hutan?

Kita memangnya mau kepuncak ya?

Gumam ku sambil tak berkedip melihat videonya.

terlihat di video itu kami berdua jatuh dari jurang di mobil, dan bahkan mati.

Darah bercucuran di sana sini, tangan aku terpisah dari tempatnya dan otak ku pun keluar dari tempurungnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ledakan besar terjadi, mobil yang kami tumpangi bersama kedua orang tua Taito meledak.

Meninggalkan serpihan dan beberapa percikan darah.

*brak

tak kuat aku melihatnya, tanpa sadar aku langsung menutup layar laptop ku.

Nggak nggak nggak nanti kita kan gak mau ke puncak, tapi ke mall!.

Di keheningan lamunanku karena masih syok aku terkejut mendengar dering di handphone ku.

Eh Taito?

"halo sayang~" ucap Taito lembut.

"i.. iya..." jawab ku singkat.

"jadi berangkat kan?" ucap Taito dengan suara disekelilingnya yang terdengar ramai oleh lagu yang mungkin diputar di kamarnya.

"jadi kok, kita ke mall kan?" aku menanyakan untuk meyakinkan agar video itu tidak terjadi.

"ng ng... Orang tua aku ngajak kita ke puncak, kamu mau kan? Ga apa apa kan?"

aku teringat dengan kejadian yang ada di video.

WHAT?! Puncak!

Nggak nggak nggak, ini gak boleh terjadi!

"Taito..."

"ya?"

"aku gak bisa pergi ke puncak..." ya aku telah memutuskan untuk menolaknya, berharap dia dapat mengerti alasan aku.

"eh kenapa?" ucap Taito dengan nada kecewa.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK BISA!" tanpa sengaja aku berteriak dengannya.

AKU KECEWA SAMA KAMU! Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Taito sebelum akhirnya ia menutup teleponnya.

Sejak saat itulah negara api menyerang... Eh eh eh salah =.='a

ya benar, sejak saat itulah Taito berubah sikap terhadap ku.

Dia mulai membelenggu diriku.

Bahkan cuma berbicara dengan orang asing pun langsung menghardik aku.

Taito telah berubah...

Sekarang dia menakutkan...

Tapi aku tak bisa menyalahkannya, karena aku suka padanya, aku sayang, aku cinta.

Karena dialah cinta pertama ku.

"Rin, sebenernya kamu suka gak si sama aku?" sudah lima kali Taito menanyakan hal ini padaku, aku tau jelas semenjak aku menolak kepuncak sikapnya berubah 170km/jam.

Ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku, aku harap dia tau kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi haruskah aku menjadi burung dalam sangkar bila mencintai seseorang?

Haruskah cinta itu dipertanyakan?

Ya... Hanya tuhan yang tau kucinta kau, dan ku harap kamu juga tau akan hal itu.

Sudah dua minggu sejak perubahan sikap dari Taito dan barulah saat itu aku menemukan file video baru di laptop ku.

Aku sangat takut...

Aku takut untuk melihatnya...

Tapi...

Tapi...

*klik

terlihat Taito di video itu, dia sudah terlihat sangat dewasa.

Tersenyum, benar dia tersenyum.

Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyuman itu.

Eh?

Ada orang yang terbaring di depan Taito yang sedang berdiri?

Cairan?

Cairan DARAH?!

Taito membawa PISAU!

JANGAN-JANGAN!

APA?

apa?! Itu aku?

Aku terbaring lemas berlumuran darah?

Taito membunuhku?

Apa-apaan ini?

Kenapa!?

Kenapa Taito, pacar ku sendiri membunuhku?

Bahkan dia terlihat senang sesambil melihat tetesan cairan merah kental pekat di sekitar pisaunya.

Siapa yang membikin video ini?

Aku bingung, aku resah, takut akan hal itu terjadi.

Video itu menunjukan tahun 2014, kejadian ini menunjukan tujuh tahun mendatang.

Di akhir video itu ada nama pembuatnya dan namanya adalah...

Rin kagamine

a...apa? Itu namaku?

Jadi aku yang membuat semua video mengerikan ini?

Aku tak ingin ini terjadi...

Aku tak ingin masa depan yang seperti ini...

Aku menjerit cukup keras sehingga aku jatuh pingsan di kasur ku yang empuk.

Hingga aku baru tersadar oleh dering suara handphone.

Dering ini...

Taito?

"oh iya, besok kita ke taman yuk! Ku tunggu dihalte tokyo ya?" ucap Taito dengan suara ceria.

"i... Iya... Aku mau" jawab ku singkat.

Aku langsung menekan tombol merah untuk memutuskan obrolan kami.

Jelas aku masih ingat betul ini adalah obrolan kami saat tanggal 15 juli 2007 malam.

Esoknya pas tanggal 16 juli pun kami bertemu di halte Tokyo.

Sudah tiga kali aku merasakan kejadian yang sama seperti ini terus menerus, aku harap tidak ada yang ke empat kalinya.

"selamat pagi Taito" ucap ku tersenyum saat melihat Taito datang.

"Rin!, kau manis sekali" Taito membalas senyumanku.

"yuk kita pergi" ucap Taito memegang tangan kanan ku.

"iya~" jawabku singkat.

Ya inilah saatnya...

Aku segera membetulkan tali sepatuku yang terlepas.

Saat itu juga Taito yang mendahului aku tersandung dan terjatuh dijalan.

*BRAAAAAKKKK!

Suara keras yang memilukan terdengah saat Truk besar datang.

Dengan tatapan sayu, kulihat Taito sudah berlumuran darah disekitar tubuhnya.

Dia meninggal seketika.

Aku sudah tau kalau itu bakalan terjadi.

Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Semua orang terkejut dan panik saat melihat kecelakaan tersebut.

Aku cuma bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Benar...

Aku tak berbuat apa-apa...

Sejak awal memang beginilah takdirnya.

Karena takdir kematian itu tidak bisa di ubah oleh aku, bahkan mungkin semua orangpun tidak bisa.

Selamat tinggal 15 juni 2007.

Aku tak akan kembali ketanggal itu.

Aku tak akan melupakan mu.

Selamat tinggal Cinta dan Pacar Pertamaku.

Kalaupun kita berjodoh, mungkin kita akan bertemu kembali disurga nanti.

Kuraharap kamu dan aku akan bahagia.

Ku tak akan melupakan janji kita saat seharusnya umur aku 27 tahun dan umur kamu 25 tahun.

Sekali lagi, selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku.

:) :) :')


End file.
